


The Good Place Season 3

by CharlieCecilia



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love Triangles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-03-19 15:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13707300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieCecilia/pseuds/CharlieCecilia
Summary: This is my version of what could happen on season 3 of The Good Place.





	1. Chapter 1

Tahani felt her blood boil as she watched her sister sit back down and continue her conversation as though nothing happened. Tahani had had enough. All her life she ad tried so hard to please her parents, but no matter what she did she could never outdo Camilla. She was never good enough. Even now Camilla was being just as cruel as her parents had been. 

The golden statue of Camilla suddenly caught Tahani's eye. She looked back at her sister who was still ignoring her. She knew it was a bad idea, but Tahani couldn't help it. She stormed over to the statue and tried to bring it down. Tahani ignored the part of her that was telling her this was wrong. As if Camilla hadn't been spoiled and egotistical enough, she just had to have a statue of herself!

Tahani became more angry when the banging didn't do anything to the statue. She vaguely registered that the music had stopped playing and that everyone was staring at her but Tahani didn't care. She grabbed the rope attached to the statue and pulled as hard as she could, using all her anger and hurt that she had tried to push down all her life. Too late Tahani realized her mistake, she was standing exactly where the statue would fall on her. Tahani knew the statue would kill her, but she was frozen in shock and fear. 

Suddenly she was pushed out of the way and she fell to the floor. When Tahani regained her bearings she stared at the statue that could have killed her. She snapped back to reality when she felt a couple of people help her up. 

"Are you okay?" A man who was holding her asked in concern. 

"Y-yes thank you", Tahani said shakily. 

Camilla suddenly came over looking furious. 

"How could you Tahani?" 

Tahani gave Camilla a confused look making Camilla even more angry. 

"You damaged my statute!"

Tahani gaped at Camilla, "I almost died and you're more worried about your statue?"

Camilla rolled her eyes, "Well duh!" 

"Hey that's enough Camilla", said the same man who had been keeping Tahani steady. 

Tahani glared at the man, "What did you just say to me Dean?"

"You heard me! Leave her alone". 

"Get out now both of you!"

"Gladly", Dean said and helped Tahani out of the club, "Will you be okay getting home?"

"Yes I can call my limo driver, but thank you so much for asking and standing up to my sister". 

"Your welcome. So um I need to get going, but I was wondering if you would like to have lunch with me sometime?"

Tahani smiled happily, "I would love that". 

"Great", Dean said and left after exchanging numbers. 

As Tahani waited for her limo, she felt excited about her date with Dean. Not many people could stand up to Camilla, and Tahani wanted to get to know the man who could. Her happiness faded though at the the thought of Camilla. She hadn't shown any concern for Tahani at all, Tahani should have expected that but it hurt so much. It always did. Every time Camilla tormented her about her latest achievement or just ignored her completely her heart ached. 

When Tahni's limo arrived she got in and left, but she didn't process any of this. She was too lost in her thoughts of Camilla. Tahani soon found herself in her bedroom lying on her bed eating ice cream and watching a movie. She knew this was a cliche and hated Camilla for putting her in this state. Tahani picked up her phone and saw that she had a missed call from her god mother Maggie Smith making her smile. 

Tahani loved her god mother. She was the only person she could really call family, she never put Camilla ahead of her or on the pedestal that her parents had. Maggie had always been there for her when her family wasn't. She immediately called her back needing the comfort. 

"Hey Maggie, I'm so happy you called me". 

"Is everything okay?" Maggie asked in concern. 

"No, I almost died!" Tahani said and told Maggie everything that had happened. 

"Oh Tahani, I'm so sorry you had to go through that, I can't believe I almost lost you". 

"Camilla didn't even care, how can she be so cruel?" 

Maggie sighed, she knew the answer was their parents. She had always hated the way they treated Tahani and how they had brought up Camilla to be just as cruel as they were. She had always made it her priority to give Tahani the love and care that she should have received from her family and continued to do so. 

"You have been through so much Tahani, you know I was planning on going to Florida for a holiday. You are more than welcome to come with me if you want to". 

"I would love that so much Maggie thank you", Tahani said. 

They continued to talk for most of the night, making plans for going to Florida for a week. Tahani texted Dean to let him know that she would be away for a week, to her relief he was okay with that. When Tahani had finished talking to her god mother, she immediately started packing. Tahani was so excited to be going to Florida.


	2. Chapter 2

When Tahani and her god mother arrived in Florida and had retrieved their luggage they set off to their hotel. Tahani and Maggie both had more than enough money to stay in the Penthouse but Maggie had insisted on paying. They were staying in Jacksonville, Tahani had never been there before but Tahani loved visiting new places. Tahani and Maggie were currently having an early dinner out and were deciding what to have. Flashes of the statue about to fall on her kept invading Tahani's mind, and she tried to put all her concentration on the conversation. 

"Are you alright?" Maggie said gently. 

"I-I just can't stop thinking that if that statue had fallen on me then I would not be here right now and that terrifies me". 

Maggie squeezed Tahani's hand comfortingly, "That's more than understandable Tahani, you went through a traumatic experience you won't heal overnight". 

"But I should be over it by now, if this had happened to Camilla-"

"She would have had the same reaction. Anyone would have". 

Tahani loved the comfort but she couldn't believe Maggie. Memories of Camilla caring more about the statue then her hit her and Tahani's eyes widened as a thought struck her, "Camilla will never love me, she will never care about the anything I do. I have done so much to help people but she never even praises me, I will never outdo her". 

"Tahani, Camilla doesn't deserve you as a sister and you shouldn't be helping people just to gain Camilla's praise or to outdo her. You should be doing it because you want to help them". 

Tahani gaped at Maggie, "But that is why I help them". 

"No it isn't, think about what you have said to me".

Tahani went over their conversation in her head and felt sick to her stomach as she realized what Maggie was saying was true. She had never cared about the people she helped, she really had just been trying to gain her parents' and Camilla's praise. Having suddenly lost her appetite Tahani just wanted to leave the restaurant and go back to the hotel and she explained this to Maggie who was more than understanding. Maggie had plans to meet with a friend which is why they were having an early dinner. Tahani felt guilty for having to abandon their dinner plans, but Maggie said her friend wouldn't mind cooking for her. 

"Are you sure you don't want to come with me", Maggie asked in concern. 

"Thank you, but I need to be alone right now". 

"What you did still helped so many people you should be proud of that. I didn't mean to upset you quite the opposite, I thought if I made you realize the truth you would be free from Camilla". 

"Though the truth does hurt, you are right I am free from Camilla. I can finally live my life to the full and help people for the right reasons. Thank you so much Maggie", Tahani said and flung herself on Maggie, Maggie hugged her tightly back. 

Tahani made her way back to the hotel but when she arrived at the Penthouse, she saw that the door was wide open. Tahani knew she should get help but her curiosity got the better of her. Tahani cautiously entered the apartment and screamed when she bumped into someone, to her surprise the man also screamed and grabbed a frying pan which he used as a weapon. 

"Please don't shoot I'm too young to die!" The man said in a panicked voice. 

"Who are you?" Tahani said in slight exasperation, what kind of burglar used a frying pan as a weapon? 

"I'm Jason Mandoza, look dog I wasn't meant to be here I was brought here against my will". 

"Really then where is your kidnapper?" 

Jason's eyes widened as he realized his mistake, "Um..."

"That's what I thought". 

"Please don't kill me". 

"I'm not going to kill you, I don't even have a gun", Tahani said, her eyes widened this time as she realized she had lost her leverage. 

"Oh you don't?" Jason said and lowered his frying pan. "Please let me leave and don't call the police". 

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't call them". 

"I have been trying to be a good person, this was just a slip. I even tried giving up jalapeño poppers but that was too hard so I stopped, but then there was a new option on the menu at- "

"You are getting of topic here". 

"What I'm saying is that something crazy happened to me and it changed my life. It made me want to become a good person. Do you know what that's like?" 

"Yes, yes I do. What happened to you?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

"It was one year ago..." Jason said dramatically causing Tahani to roll her eyes. 

One year ago...

Jason was sitting in the safe waiting for Pillboi when he noticed that there were suddenly holes in the safe. "Huh, how did they get there?" Jason said to himself but before he could investigate further, the safe suddenly opened. Instead of Pillboi a police officer opened the door. "Oh man this isn't good". The policeman pulled Jason out. Everything seemed to blur by so fast, but the next thing he knew he was out of prison on probation. His probation officer was an old man called Michael and Jason was currently having a session with him. 

"So Jason lets continue our ethics lessons", Michael said causing Jason to groan. "I was thinking you could watch some educational videos". 

Jason immediately brightened up, "Movies? I'm in!" Jason said excitedly, he sat down and missed Michael rolling his eyes fondly at him. Michael brought up Chiddi's videos and started playing "What we owe to each other" and started the video. A few minutes in Jason realized it wasn't what he had been expecting. "This isn't Fast and Furious!" He exclaimed. 

"No this isn't a movie night". 

Jason sighed and tried to watch the video but he found it hard to follow. However after a long while ("Why is this video so long?" Jason had complained), he realized he could relate to the video. Jason had tried to ignore it but when he had come up with the plan to rob the restaurant he did hear a voice saying it was wrong. He had felt a bit of guilt when he continued with the plan and didn't like that feeling. 

"Are you okay?"

Jason jumped he had been so lost in his thoughts that he had forgotten Michael was there. That was odd his thoughts weren't usually this deep. Normally he thought about what next fun thing he was going to do with Pillboi. "I'm cool dog". 

After his session with Michael had finished Jason surprised himself by watching more of Chiddi's videos. Jason made the decision then that he would change. A while later Pillboi came over and complained about his probation. 

"I had to watch a video by some guy called Chiddi, it sucked man". 

"I actually thought the video was good". 

Pillboi gaped at Jason, "You're kidding right?" When Jason shook his head Pillboi's eyes widened, "What's going on with you B? Did you hit your head?" 

"No... I think I would remember that... or maybe I wouldn't, anyway you should watch more of his videos". 

Pillboi scoffed, "No chance. Come on lets watch a movie". 

"No man, I'm going to watch more of Chiddi's videos I was in the middle of one it's really cool". 

"Whatever you say B. Is it okay if I stay over though?"

"It's always okay!" Jason said eagerly. 

Over the next few months Jason got really into his ethics lessons and Michael didn't even have to say that "its ethics not ethnics" anymore. Jason put a lot of effort into contributing to the community and things were going well for a long time. He was getting on with Michael and was amazed when he preferred Michael's company to Pillboi's. 

He had just finished another session with Michael, "Um... thanks for showing me those videos and everything, they really changed me". 

Michael smiled warmly at him, "You're welcome Jason, I'm glad they did". 

"Do you think it would be possible to meet Chiddi? A year ago I never would have thought I would say this but...I want to talk to him about this". 

"Chiddi is actually a good friend of mine, I'm sure I could set up a meeting for you two". 

"Awesome! Thanks man!" Jason said excitedly and hugged Michael, Jason was surprised but happy when Michael hugged back. 

A few days after that Jason was out walking when he saw a beautiful hotel. He knew that there would things in there that would be worth a lot of money. Jason tried so hard to resist and attempted to focus his mind on Chiddi's videos, but the temptation was too strong and Jason gave in. 

Now...

"And that brings us to right now. I didn't mean to break in man, it's just this place is so amazing".

"It is", Tahani nodded, "Look I admire what you were trying to do, but you still broke in and tried to steal from me and my godmother Maggie Smith!" 

"Please give me another chance, I really am trying to change it's just so hard. I'll prove it look these videos are so awesome". Jason got Chiddi's video ready on his phone and showed to Tahani despite her protests. Tahani actually found herself being impressed and told Jason. 

"Hey! You should come with me to meet Chiddi". 

"I don't think that's a good idea, I mean you were breaking into my apartment-"

"Here's my number please think about it". 

Tahani sighed and took it, "Okay but no promises. I believe you, I won't call the police you can go". 

"Thank you so much dog. I'm Jason by the way". 

"Tahani". 

Jason grinned at Tahani before leaving and Tahani found herself smiling back.


End file.
